Rearing Dragon, shapeshifting beast
by G'reth the Air Dragon
Summary: Two kids with strange abilities and one strange family find themselves in the middle of the Armada Tranformer war!Will they be able to help the Autobots?Or will the Decepticons get them? DISCONTINUED until rewritten
1. The begining

Rearing Dragon, shape-shifting beast

Okay, first off, I do not own Transformers or the powers and other things that are from American Dragon : Jake Long. The twins, cat (partly anyway), and grandpa (partly again) are mine though I used Fu and Jake's Gandpa as an inspiration thing, so don't sue me! Sorry if the title stinks-  
All of the characters: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!  
Me: Alright!Geez...I dislike it when they do that.On with the story!  
P.S. It takes place in Armada.

* * *

"G'reth!"

I jerked in surprise. "How many times are you going to call me by my role-playing character name, David?" I asked him as a group of kids looked our way, curious at my brother and me. I was on my way to sixth period when my brother called me back so he could catch up with me. I smiled to them and continued walking to science. David caught up with me and followed me. We are both twins, so we are the same age, and our parents told the principle to allow us to be in the same classes together; for fear that one of us might not be able to get back home. Man, our parents are so overprotective! It's like they still see us as little kids that still can't reach the cookie jar on the counter!

"Sorry Flare, I just think you sound a lot cooler with that name instead of Flare." he apologized, smiling a grin with unusually pointy teeth. He likes to try doing a little humor from time to time.

"It's alright. Let's just get to class, or Mr. Simon will give us extra homework like he did to Billy and Fred." I replied as we hurried to class.

Science wasn't all that bad…unless you count the fact that the whole class fell asleep. Mr. Simon was always one to make everyone fall asleep. David and I rushed out of school with our skate-boards and went to the skate park. Even though David is good at skate-boarding, I made up my own moves and every time he tried doing them he always found himself on his rear end.

"Ouch." he said after trying one of my easiest moves, but he fell down anyway. Before I could go and help him up, a kid with blonde hair and a strange looking bike that wasn't in any store I've been in, came up and helped him up. "You okay?" he asked my brother.

"Yeah. Who are you?" David asked.

"My name is Rad," Rad replied, two more kids coming up behind him. There was also a yellow sports car waiting outside the gates, honking the horn. "We better get going."

We watched them go to the sports car, get in, and drive off. Suddenly I felt a tug on my ear. I turned to see a delivery pixie holding out a clip-board. "Sign here, please." he said. My brother and I signed it and received the letter from him, and he flew away. We went into an ally and opened the letter. Out came some powdered dust, but instead of falling to the ground the powder stayed in the air and showed our Grandpa, and he wasn't looking pleased.

"G'reth, Grithal! What are you doing? Get to the shop now! The time for dragon training is now!" he said angrily, before his image faded away in the wind.

We flinched at that. You see, I lied about my name being Flare. And David's real name is Grithal. What our Grandpa meant was to get to the shop so we can learn to master our secret powers. Well, enough about that. You'll find out later.

So we left the park reluctantly and headed to our Grandpa's Antique Shop. We arrived to find no-one there. We only found a note saying to report to the mountains instead, because there were too many people that would see us using our powers.

We looked at each other and headed out again.

As soon as we arrived our Grandpa was standing there with a cat. And the cat stood on two legs and walked over to us. "It's about time you guys came!" she exclaimed at us. "We've been waiting for a while now. Let's get on with the training!"

Before we could do anything there was an explosion that shook the ground beneath our feet. We looked around wildly, but we couldn't see anything. There was a sudden flash of light further up the mountains. "Eye of the Dragon." my brother and I murmured under our breath. Our eyes suddenly changed into red eyes and we saw further than any human could without binoculars.

We couldn't believe our eyes…there were giant robots fighting. About 15 robots about 30 or 40 ft high! We gasped in surprise. We looked at grandpa to see what he wanted us to do. He just motioned us to go. We were about to use our powers when he motioned no. So we just grabbed our skate-boards and went in the direction of the fight. It took us a long time to get there, but the robots were still fighting.

"Wait…what happened to the robot that had helicopter blades?" I mused aloud to my brother as we stopped. A sudden shadow fell over us and when we turned around, that robot I mentioned was there. "Speak of the Devil." my brother whispered to me.

We screamed as he reached down and we took off like a couple of sprinters at a track field. The robot pursued us with giant strides and he caught up with us. Again he reached down and snagged me around my waist and lifted me off the ground. He took off to one of the robots with horns and stopped in front of him.

"G'RETH!" my brother shouted. "G'reth, dragon up!" he ordered me.

Just as I was about to be handed to horn-head I shouted, "Dragon UP!" and I suddenly burst into flames in front of all the robots looking my way. They gasped and blender-butt screamed in pain as the flames burned his hand and he let go. A pair of wings, claws, teeth, a tail, everything that a dragon has replaced my body parts. I became an ocean blue dragon with curved horns that were like a mountain goats.

Just as I fell I opened my wings and flapped them once to get into the air and fly. I swooped around propeller-butt's head and breathed blue flames in his face. He screamed even louder than before and I took that as my cue to get my brother and motor out of there. I swooped again and landed and took off as soon as my brother was seated properly.

To be continued...

* * *

So?What do ya think?Please review! 


	2. Meeting the Autobots

Sorry for the delay. I've been very busy lately and I'm tired of running around all over the place. --' Anyway, here is the next chapter of: Rearing Dragon, shape-shifting beast. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the Autobots

I heard my brother give a yelp of surprise as I took off, but I was _way_ too busy dodging the giant metal hands of some of the giant robots that had a strange purple symbol on them to really take notice.  
Left. Right. Left, left, right, right! Up! Down! Loop-the-Loop! Spiral! All the while, my brother screamed like all the demons in the underworld were after him. I mentally laughed to myself, but it was cut short by a robot that had white wings with black and red on them.

I immediately shot upward in front of him, and all of a sudden I felt a pressure on my tail and tug me back to earth. I glared at the bot only to find a smaller one suddenly clamp my jaws shut with surprising strength and the bigger robot grabbed my brother by the shirt and toss him away like a piece of trash. He then grabbed my body so my arms were pinned against my sides…but I could breathe fire in more than one place. My nose felt a little warm, and as I breathed out, a lick of flame came out and scorched both bots that had a grip on me.

That was all I needed in order to break free. I tensed up the muscles in my arms and chest and pushed outward. Even though I'm a human, the dragon has strength that makes a pro-wrestler look like he was made of tooth-picks! The hand slowly pried open and when I thought of my brother and what the robot did to him, and that made me give an extra boost of strength that made the robot's hand snap out to the side, enough to let me bounce away from his hand and fly away from him.

As I passed his head, I saw the look of surprise on his face and in his optical sensors. I turned a circle and flew to the left, where the robot tossed my brother away. I couldn't see him, but the good thing was that there was no splat on the ground that resembled my brother in any way.

"G'reth!" came a very cheerful and familiar voice.

I snapped my head to my right and saw my brother in the hands of one of the robots that had a red symbol on his shoulders, and looked like he could become a crane. He was waving at me. I cried out in joy and flew 180 mph and landed next to him and nuzzled him gently while holding him in a protective grip and growling at the robot we were clearly on his hand.

"Easy, sis. He saved me from when that red robot tossed me away! He says his name is Smokescreen." my brother said gently. At the sound of his name, Smokescreen straightened up and puffed out his chest.

My muscles relaxed a little, but the adrenaline of battle was fresh in me, and I was glaring at the robot who dared to harm my brother. He glared back at me. We continued glaring at each other until horn-head shouted a retreat.

They then suddenly started to fade away, like each part of their body was being torn apart and thrown into a void. Not all of the robots disappeared…at least, not the ones that had the red symbol. They started to crowd around Smokescreen, all of them staring at my brother and the creature holding him like a human would.

One of the robots, a red, blue, and silver one with a face-plate, came up to us slowly, so he wouldn't frighten us.

"You don't really have to do that. We've faced giants before that were as tall, or taller than you are." I said to him with a look of amusement on my face…or as much amusement a dragon can muster.

The robots had a look of surprise on their faces. "You can talk?" asked a blue robot that looked like he could become a sleek sports car (Sideswipe, not Blurr).

I rolled my eyes at the simple question, "Yes, I can talk. Now, we got the fact that the dragon in Smokescreen's hand can talk, CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT JUST HAPPENED WITH THOSE OTHER ROBOTS AND THE BATTLE!" I shouted angrily, making the bots jump in surprise.

The robot that was walking forward a few seconds ago straightened up and cleared his throat. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. And I take it your name is G'reth?" he began. I nodded in agreement and he continued, "That battle that just occurred was to keep a Minicon away from the Decepticons. The Decepticons are our enemies, bent on ruling the universe and all who live in it. The Decepticons use the Minicons for evil purposes, while we use them for good. We treat them like partners, while they treat them like tools."

The other Autobots introduced themselves. (I'm just going to skip this, okay?)

Once all of the introductions were done, I became a human again and the Autobots had a _lot_ of questions about my powers. "We can't tell you. The Elite Dragon Council forbids it. We already broke one of their rules…showing non-magical beings our powers. Well, I did anyway. We have to keep the knowledge of the magical beings a secret or else there might be chaos in the world. I can't say anymore, or we will be punished." I told them.

The robots stood silent for a moment until all of a sudden, there was a voice shouted at Optimus Prime.

* * *

Who is shouting at Optimus? What are the Autobots going to do with these two? Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	3. New enemies, old enemies

Sorry for the wait! I was very busy with a few things and being lazy. I hope that I will get the story-line going a lot smoother during summer vacation. I'd like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter:

**faeriekittie306 animelover: **Great! I'm glad you liked it!

**GamaFox: **I'm happy that you thought it was interesting, and I know it was short. I was hurrying a little. (sweat drop thing)

**Ghost Girl X:** I know, but that is close to the end and I based it on after Starscream joined the Decepticons again. Sorry about the confusion and if I made Optimus say the wrong thing, sorry. I'm a little rusty and I forgot how he explains the Decepticons.

Enough chit-chat, on with the story!

"Optimus! Are you there?" said a familiar voice.

"Rad? Is that you?" I asked in disbelief. The Autobots looked at us.

"You know him?" asked Jetfire. I nodded in agreement. "We met at the skate park. We were skating until -" I began until my brother nudged me hard in the ribs and whispered, "Grandpa is waiting for us in dragon form, and if we don't go soon, he'll make us train twice as hard!"

I looked at him and he motioned with small jerking motions in the direction we came from before. I glanced over in that direction and summoned my dragon eyes silently, and just like my brother said, our grandpa was standing there in his green Chinese Dragon form, looking like he was about to spring into action.

"Um, hey we have to get going, or our grandpa will make us do more chores than he usually does." I explained to the robots looking at us. Optimus nodded and Smokescreen placed us down on the ground with our skate boards. "Just don't tell anyone what you saw." Optimus said to us. We nodded and I replied, "You do the same thing about what I just did awhile ago, and we'll be even."

"Deal." Optimus said, suppressing a chuckle.

When we arrived next to grandpa, the first thing he did was make sure that we were okay, and then he lectured us on the importance of keeping the magic world a secret from non-magical beings. Let's just say the lecture took about half an hour and we were half asleep by the time he finished. He woke us up by saying, "Is that clear?" and we just woke up with a start. We nodded our heads quickly and grandpa turned into a human again and the cat from earlier, named Swift, came up to us and gave me the thumbs up. "Great job kid, you did great getting out of that mess!" she said.

I blushed at the praise and hugged my twin. "If it wasn't for Grithal, I would still be in that bot's grasp, after forgetting I'm not a helpless human being!" I hugged him tighter, and he blushed a crimson red in the cheeks. Swift nodded and gave us the 'Better-get-ready-because-grandpa-is-about-to-go-hard-on-you-two' look. She was right. For the next few hours we were doing more of the basic things a dragon needs to know and we became dragon protectors _four_ months ago!

**At the Decepticon Base**

Megatron was furious at Starscream. How hard was it to keep a creature from Earth in your hands? Starscream came back with his hand scorched after the Decepticons retreated and there was no creature with him.

"How could you let a single human shape-shifter get away from you!" Megatron shouted at him for the fifth time that day after Screamer came out of the warp room.

Starscream glared at his leader. He told Megatron five times already that the creature burned his hand and his Minicon partner with its nose, but Megatron kept insisting that no creature on Earth is capable of breathing flames. "I already said it. The human shape-shifter _burned_ Swindle and my hand!" he growled.

Just before Megatron could say anything, Demolisher came in with a few papers. "Megatron, I have done a little research on that creature and it is called a dragon. Dragons are only myths and they have the ability to breathe fire, ice, or lightning. Some of the older dragons are even able to talk like humans can, but it has never been proved so I'm not so sure about that. But the weird thing is, it doesn't say anything about dragons being shape-shifters." Demolisher reported.

There was a sudden thud of a fist hitting the arm on a certain throne. "WHAT?" Megatron raged angrily, standing up from his throne as soon as the information sank in. The Decepticons flinched. They have never seen Megatron this angry before. Tidal Wave, of course, was too stupid to know what was going on with Megatron and the dragon. Then Megatron suddenly smirked.

'I hate it when he gets that look.' thought Demolisher.

Then Megatron started laughing insanely. 'And that as well. This won't end well.'

And, true to Demolisher's thought, it didn't end well.

**Back with the twins**

We walked home with Grandpa and Swift (Swift walked in the normal cat style, because it was Day-light Savings time) and we discussed when we should continue our training and where we are going to train. Grandpa thinks that the robot I had scorched earlier would try to get back at me, so we decided to train elsewhere.

"Flare!" But that robot coming after me thing was the least of my problems. I flinched and turned slowly to see…Margot. She came up with her other three "friends" and stopped in front of me and my relations.

"Hello Margot." I replied in a sour tone. Margot is a red-headed girl with perfectly tanned skin, straight teeth, and a cocky smile on her face every day. Margot was the _worst_ person you wanted to hang out with. You could say we are both enemies. Margot snorted and used her "pretty girl" look and made a couple boys on bikes crash into a pole.

"So, what are you doing? Going to the Country Club to get new outfits?" Margot insulted me. She and her cronies laughed at the insult. If this were an anime cartoon smoke would be coming out of my ears and the top of my head would be bubbling more steam.

I imagined myself in dragon form and giving her the hotfoot. "Well, it seems you have a bit of dirt on your shoes and…! There's a SPIDER in your hair!" I screeched in a fake yet believable tone, pointing in a certain part of her hair.

Margot was sent screeching and hopping from one foot to the next waving her arms around wildly. All the while she was saying, "Getitoffgetitoffgetitof!" I went over and grabbed it. It was a fuzzy piece of cotton. Margot looked at it and growled while glaring at me.

"You really shouldn't jump to conclusions Margot. It can be really bad for your health." I told her smugly and laughed as I walked away with my family. Life may be hard, but payback is such sweet victory!


	4. Speaking Swift, fainting Alexis

**Chapter 4: A day with the Autobots**

Sorry! I've been lazy because I've been writing more stories (I might put some up sometime), coming up with more characters, having writers block, and just about anything that distracts me or you! Sorry again! On with the next chapter!

* * *

A few weeks later, we had completely forgotten about the robots and hung out with our friends at the skate park. Rad never said anything about the robots and neither did we. We became friends with four more kids, named Carlos, Alexis, Billy, and Fred. We shared with each other different skate board moves and improved them a little.

Alexis and I stood to the side as Rad and Carlos tried one of my moves and Rad seemed to have mastered one of my moves called "Shape-shifting Beast", where you do a couple of 180's in the air and do a back-flip as soon as you do the third 180 and land on one end of the half-pipe, but Carlos fell down on his back trying to do the back-flip and slid down 'til he was in the middle.

Alexis and I rushed over to his side and had slightly concerned looks…that is, if we didn't have amused looks on our faces and our hands over our mouths to conceal our laughter. Rad skated down and helped Carlos up and said, "You alright pal?

Carlos looked alright. "Yeah, bud. So, are we up for going to the mountains?" at that question he looked at me and my brother with an inviting look. I glanced at my brother and said, "We'll have to ask our Grandpa if we could have just one day off. But, if he does say yes, what are we going to do up there?"

Rad answered my question with a knowing smile, "To meet some good friends of ours, namely," he looked around and leaned forward to whisper to us, "Optimus, the other Autobots and the Minicons."

"Flare!"

I jerked and growled angrily. "What's wrong, G're- I mean, Flare?" Alexis asked. I jerked my head in a signal to look at the entrance of the skate-park. There was Margot and her cronies again. I heard my brother explain to the others that Margot and I were enemies, but I didn't pay any attention because I was busy having an anger starring contest with her. Margot had been trying to embarrass me for the past few weeks everywhere I went ever since I made her scream about a fuzzy piece of cotton and made her think it was a spider. But I always somehow avoided the humiliation and it always back-fired on her.

Margot walked up and put her face a few inches away from mine, and you know what? I almost breathed fire in her face! Margot seemed really angry right now. "I demand to know why those traps I set for you always back-fire! You humiliated me, and I want to know what you are going to do about it!" she practically screamed in rage.

Up in the skies (even though we didn't know it) Thrust was invisible and spying on us, trying to find our strengths and weaknesses, and he was recording every detail. Every detail up to when Margot came in. The other Decepticons were watching the footage, and Megatron took a special interest in my enemy.

"I suggest you get your face away from mine. It is quite ugly up close," I was saying. Cyclonus cracked up and landed on the ground, all the while saying, "That was a good one!" and he proceeded laughing his head off. Megatron watched as Margot got furious and tried attacking me, but I stepped to the left, tripped her, grabbed the collar of her shirt and grabbed one of her arms and moved it against her back. And I did it all in one fluid motion. Cyclonus stopped laughing when he saw that and had his mouth opened. So did the rest of the Decepticons, except Megatron who was listening to the next words I was going to say.

"You know Margot, you really need to learn to control your temper. You might just end up messing someone who might have a gun or a knife, and it won't end well. That's my advice for you," I hissed to Margot before letting her go. "Come on David, let's go meet Grandpa," I called to my brother.

"Bye Flare, bye David. I hope your grandpa says yes!" Alexis called out as we sped out of the park.

Megatron had a plan, but in order for it to work they needed to figure out my weaknesses so they could use it against me. (A/N: I guess we'll have to wait to find out Megatron's plan!)

When we arrived at Grandpa's shop (we still haven't found a place to do our Dragon Training) we found him looking at some scrolls. "Hey, Grandpa!" Grithal and I greeted. "Um, Grandpa? Can we take today off? I mean, there hasn't been any trouble from the Huntsclan, and the magical creatures haven't been in any trouble in weeks!" I asked him, quickly putting a puppy dog face on. When he turned he saw the look and flinched at the pleading look. He could never resist the pleading look when I was younger and he couldn't now.

He sighed in defeat and took out two bracelets and handed them to us. "Alright, but take these. They will insert an image in your mind whenever there is any trouble with any of the Huntsclan and the magical creatures. Don't take them off, or I might come after you, since I am able to track you anywhere you go with magic of course," he explained to us while we placed them on our wrists. Swift came up to us and volunteered to join us. She had just finished some things anyway and she wanted to come along and have a break as well.

Grandpa agreed and Swift jumped into the basket of my bike outside and waited while we grabbed some gear. Grithal and I kept our skate-boards strapped across our backs and grabbed our bikes and took off to meet the others…and get followed by Thrust.

A few minutes later we saw the others on the trail leading up to the mountains and we followed them as they rode up the path. Alexis slowed down until she came up next to me on my left side (brother is on the right) and kept at that same spot to ask a question. "Why did you bring the cat? It is yours right? What's his name?" she asked while looking at Swift.

I chuckled as Swift glanced at Alexis with a shocked look on her face. "_Her_ name is Swift, and no, she belongs to our grandpa, and why we brought her is because she wanted a break," I said as Swift bit back a smart remark. Alexis nodded and we continued in silence until a cave came up. "We're going in there?" I asked Alexis, question dancing in my eyes. She nodded and we continued in silence until we were through and one of those robots from before was there. I believe his name was Hot Shot.

Hot Shot waved to us and Swift screeched and the next thing I knew she was hiding under my shirt in the back, shaking in fear and surprise. "Swift, it's alright. He won't hurt you," Alexis cooed softly to Swift as the others looked at my shirt. Hot Shot had called the others on his com-link and announced that the kids brought some old friends. Hot Shot looked at us and motioned us to come inside. Swift was still under my shirt while we pedaled inside and we led into what appeared to be the control room. The other robots were there and they were happy to see us again (though some of them gave my shirt a strange and curious look. Who wouldn't considering that Swift was still there and almost digging her claws into my skin). I put my hands behind my back and reached for Swift and rubbed her back and when she loosened her grip I grabbed a hold of her and held her in my arms. Suddenly, Billy asked a question I didn't expect. "We saw that battle from a few weeks ago and I was wondering, since you two are related, are you both able to become dragons?"

When Alexis saw the look of horror on both of our faces she elbowed Billy hard in the chest and glared at him. My brother and I looked at each other and them at Swift. There was a long silence that lasted for about three minutes until Swift couldn't take it anymore, "Yes, it's true. They both can become dragons."

Alexis screamed the loudest scream that could be heard from outside the Autobot base. Cyclonus had been dosing off until Alexis screamed and then he jumped into the air so high and fast out of fright that he hit his head hard enough to get it stuck there and now he was hanging from the ceiling. Alexis' scream had freaked everyone out that if the Transformers had hair it would be standing on end in a puff. When Alexis stopped she asked in a quick way full of fear, "Thatcatjustspokedidn'tit? TellmeI'mdreaming!"

Shaking my head to clear the shock of the scream I looked at Alexis and shook my head while saying as calmly as possible, "Swift can truly talk, Alexis. You aren't dreaming, otherwise," I went over and gave her a pinch. She yelped. "You would have woken up by now after I just pinched you. Alexis? Are you okay?"

She passed out.


	5. Good luck and bad luck Dragon

**Chapter 5: Good luck and bad luck Dragons**

When Alexis finally came to she seemed a little more calm than usual. That's because Swift made a potion that calms any soul and relieves the nerves. Hot Shot and the other Transformers were still recovering from the shock of Alexis' scream when Alexis looked around and seemed to be a whole new person…or so Carlos thought.

"It's almost the same thing that happened to my mom when my dad gave her flowers when she was angry at him! She said it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside," he was saying. Alexis glared at him. "_Warm_ and _fuzzy_, Carlos?"

Now Carlos was running away from Alexis in the Autobot base. I suggested that they should take it outside so no-one gets hurt from either of them. Everyone agreed. So now Alexis was chasing him through the fields while we watched.

Billy and Fred came up shyly, as if they wanted something but were afraid to ask. "What can I do for you?" I asked them. _Now_ they seemed nervous. "Don't worry; I'm not going to bite you. What is it that you need?"

Billy was the one to speak up. "Um, do you think that you could, well, give us a ride in your dragon form?" Man that kid looked like a frightened rabbit ready to bolt at any moment!

"Sure, but after Rad. He already asked me. Hey, Grithal," I called over to my brother. He perked up from his conversation with Sideswipe. "Do you think you could give one of these two a ride until Rad's turn is over?" He nodded his head.

We both stood up and shouted, "Dragon Up!" and in our place were two ocean blue dragons with curved horns that were like mountain goat horns. Everyone was staring at us. "What? We're both twins, so we have the same forms! But there is one way to tell us apart," as I said that Grithal and I flew up and whirled around faster than the eye (or optic) could follow and when we landed they couldn't tell either of us apart. Swift understood our game and said for us, "Can you tell who is who?"

Everyone, including the D-cons were pondering over the possibilities. They were looking us over and examining us. Alexis had caught Carlos but we had started the game before she could do anything. Slowly they gave up on trying to tell us apart, even the D-cons. Tidal Wave blew a circuit trying to figure it out. "Never mind, we'll tell you inside the base. We don't want anyone we know that can harm us use it against us," I said to them. I was the dragon on the left.

"Hey, G'reth? When Margot came into the skate-park what did you do to her that made her set traps to humiliate you?" Rad asked. I looked at my brother and he looked at me. We both burst out laughing and landed on the ground. "I made her think there was a spider in her hair when it was only a piece of fluff! Man, life may be hard, but payback is such sweet victory!" And I proceeded to laugh with everyone else.

When we all calmed down I was flying in the skies with Rad and Highwire hanging on for dear life. Grithal was next to me with Billy and Fred on his back. We did whatever moves they wanted us to do (Grithal had to go slower because of Fred) and they had a blast! So did we. We kept our dragon powers a secret for so long that we almost blew it a couple of times to normal people. Well, one of them was our crazy Mythology teacher Mr. Fall and he tries to prove the existence of Mythical creatures. "G'reth!" a voice shouted in my ear with a frenzy of beeps and clicks mixed with it. That snapped me out of my daze and notice Rad pointing at a shimmering form in the air. I banked a sharp left in the direction of the Autobots and my brother who was already on the ground. I turned my head to see the form turned out to be…"Thrust!" Rad exclaimed in surprise. I was surprised as well about this sudden intrusion by one of the Decepticons that the Autobots explained to us. Thrust rushed at me and made a grab for me…only to veer off course!  
"What the?" Thrust shouted and rushed at me again only to get veered off course again. Rad tapped me on the shoulder and as I turned to look Thrust came at me and veered off course…again. "What's going on? He's had plenty of chances to grab us, but he keeps veering off! Do you know the cause of this?" he asked me. "Lucky for us, yes, and unfortunate for him, no. I'll explain later," I told him with a look of relief crossing my dragonish face. Thrust kept at it for over an hour until he retreated to the D-con base, completely dizzy after that cyclone he went though.

**D-con Base**

Megatron ordered Thrust to attack to see how well prepared I was with surprise attacks…apparently I was well prepared since Thrust came back and stated that I was really good at not getting nabbed by the enemy. It was Cyclonus who voiced his doubts. "If she could get away from Thrust like that then how come she didn't use the same thing when I grabbed her before?" he said, a look of confusion crossing his face as he remembered that day. Everyone (not including Thrust since he is still dizzy) looked at Cyclonus, wondering the same thing.

**Autobot Base**

We went back inside the base and I had a lot of explaining to do. Well, actually, Grithal and I had a lot to explain. "Okay," Jetfire was saying in a semi-calm voice. "How the heck was Thrust not able to grab you when he had a clear shot at you with none of us around to help you?" The others nodded. I looked at my brother to see if he wanted to go first. He took a step back and waved his hands in the air to signal that he didn't want to tell them. I sighed and looked at them. "Have any of you seen '_The Never-ending Story'_? The one with the luck-dragon?" When our human friends nodded and our robot friends looked at us with confused looks I continued, "Well, I'm a _bad_-luck dragon, and my brother is the _good_-luck dragon. When we are together our talents cancel each other out. So when we are apart, I cause bad luck, and he causes good luck. And the only reason Rad didn't get bad luck is because of that good-luck charm on his wrist," I said as I pointed to the charm around Rad's wrist.

Rad and the others looked surprised. "You mean this charm actually works? Wait, there is no such thing as bad luck! So how could this have kept me from getting bad luck when it doesn't exist?" Rad asked.  
"How did I not get burned by _real_ flames that could hurt Cyclonus but not me? How come dragons don't exist when two of them that can shape-shift from human to dragon are standing right in-front of you right now talking to you? Those things aren't possible, and yet they are true like the fact that you guys got a ride on _real_ dragons," now my face was in front of his, and I was pretty angry that he forgot about those facts that couldn't possibly exist or happen when they did. "So, you think bad-luck doesn't exist? Well then dragons don't exist! Mythical creatures don't exist! Nothing that you saw when with us doesn't exist!" My voice was reaching a louder pitch, but I didn't finish yelling at Rad. I turned and ran from the control room and out of the base.

**Grithal's POV:**

I watched as my sister ran out of the control room, sadness crossing my features. The others looked at me, hoping that I could explain what just happened. I looked at them and took a deep breath. "Bad luck magic does exist. Try to understand that she never wanted that talent, and I never wanted this good luck magic talent. But we can never choose which powers we want, because it is given to us by the leaders of whichever species you're in from the magical world. But it was because of that bad luck talent that we lost our real parents," he explained. The others gathered around. Alexis wasn't convinced. "But I saw your parents and they look like they were happy!"

I shook my head. "They adopted us after the Dragon Council assigned them to watch over us. We died our hair to look like theirs so no one would get suspicious. We've lived with them for 10 years. So we were four years old when our parents were killed."

Flashback

It was in the middle of the day where there were twin children at the same age of three years old playing with twin dragon toys that their mother made for them before both parents started to work late into the night.

Their mother, named Molly Wing, was fretting in frustration. "Honey, what are we going to do with the twins? We've rarely spent any time with them and we are going to the Ski Resort, but I'm not sure if we should leave them with our neighbor or not!"

Molly's husband, David Wing, placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and sighed, "We have been very busy to pay any attention to them, so this would be a good chance to get to know them better!"

Molly sighed as she watched her bundles of joy talk to one another in their own language. She smiled in defeat and she went back upstairs to finish packing for the trip. David snickered and shook his head as he followed his normal human wife.

The next day was a little slow, but they made it to the Mountain Ski Resort (it's in the same place where Jake and his classmates went for a field-trip) and were already in the hotel renting a room. But when they turned around to lead their kids to their room, they were nowhere in sight. They looked around before they jumped to conclusions. When they couldn't find them anywhere, Molly screamed in fear, "Where are my little ones?"

People stared at her in shock as she panicked. One of the students with black hair and a Chinese (or Japanese, I don't know) came up to them pointing towards the door, saying, "I saw two little kids go outside."

Before anyone could say anything, both parents were already out the door searching and calling for their kids. They climbed up the mountain looking for the twins.

"Look!" David exclaimed, pointing further up the mountain. There was an abominable snowbeast and…Greth! "Greth!" both parents cried out as they rushed to get her in their arms. Suddenly, there was a resounding, "Aieya!" that echoed through the mountains. There was a sudden rumble that shook the ground before they got within 20 ft of Greth. Snow started to run down the mountain, but it was bigger and faster than any avalanche has ever gone. Thinking quickly David called out to the creature that had Greth with it, "Take our daughter to safety, and fast!"

The mythical creature understood and grabbed Greth and ran into its cave, when the avalanche struck her parents. It had been too late for David to turn into a dragon and get their mother to safety. The snow washed them away from sight.

When the snow stopped moving and being a danger for anything else but frostbite did the abominable snowbeast wandered outside to try and find Molly and David. It took half an hour, but he found them. But not in the condition he thought they would be in. He found them…dead.

A red dragon flew down to them and saw the bodies and the little girl standing over their frozen bodies. "Oh no!" whispered the dragon in shock as he dove down to them. When he landed he picked Greth up gently and held onto her. "Don't worry, I'll help you out," he whispered in her ear. There was a rustle in some trees that were poking out of the snow and out came Grithal. Jake, the red dragon, picked him up as well and held him tight. "I'll make sure that you get help."

End Flashback

"And that's what happened," I finished with a sigh. The others looked horrified as the scene was playing in their minds over and over. "Now I must find my sister before trouble starts to happen," _And I hope that she is safe right now. With all of the Hunts-Clan running around and the Decepticreeps after us! Can this day get any worse?>_ I thought to myself as I took off.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! runs off to do next chapter as soon as possible or until I figure out what to do for the next chapter! 


	6. Captured

**Chapter 6: The Capture**

Sorry about the hold up. I've been busy moving somewhere else and I couldn't get on the Internet for a week and I've figured out how much the Television and the Internet affects our life. It's very scary. Okay, now for the review replies:

**KristalShaga: **Great! I'm glad you liked it!

**Angel of Forgotton Souls: **Why would she help those who try to kill or capture her and her brother? That would be like saying Jake would give himself up and show the Huntsclan his secret identity!

**Fk306 animelover: **I would've gotten it up as soon as I could if I had Internet before and if I didn't have writers block! But I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers or the Amererican Dragon: Jake Long reference. I only own David, Flare, Swift and their Grandpa.

Okay, enough of this, let's get on with the story!

* * *

Greth's POV:

I couldn't believe Rad! He should of known that good luck charms worked well since he got it from my grandpa's shop! I was there when he came in, except I was in the back and just happened to glance out briefly as he was handed a good luck charm.

My mind replayed the event that happened to my parents when the council showed us what happened. I was happier without knowing the awful event.

I was getting nowhere fast in order to get away from the base. There was only one way to travel. "Dragon up!" I shouted and had a growth spurt and sprouted wings, horns and talons. I flapped once, twice and was in the air, looking for a place to stay away from everyone for a while.

Something caught my eye. Suddenly pain surged through my body and a sparking net threw me back and stuck me to the rock wall. I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe fire.

"A last we have one of the dragons that have caused us so much trouble," said a familiar and hated voice. The Huntsmaster. He placed his masked face in front of my dragonish face. "Where is the other one, little dragon." It wasn't a question. It was a command.

"Like I would ever tell you." I sneered. More pain shot through me and I struggled to get out of the net.

"That net is made of Sphinx fur, the toughest thread known to beast." He whispered in a deathly cold voice. "Either you tell us where the other dragon is or my Huntsboy will kill you anyway to complete his training."

"Oh, I don't think so. You see, I want this dragon alive," said a familiar metallic voice.

The huntsmaster spun around quickly to see Megtron and the other Decepticons behind him. "Thank you for capturing this little pest for me. I was afraid that my troops and I would have to break into the Autobot Fortress to retrieve her!" Megatron sneered in a mock gracious tone.

"I captured this dragon first, and I will kill it with the other dragon!" the Huntsmaster shouted angrily while pointing his spear at my throat. Demolishor knocked him away from behind the rock and grabbed the net gently to keep me in the net and not harm me in any way.

"Good work Demolishor. Return to base!" Megatron praised and he warped out and everyone else followed. I felt a strange sensation as the warping process began and we (Demolishor and me) warped out. When the warping stopped I felt dizzy and lopsided.

"Geez, and I thought that teleporting by powder was enough to make you dizzy," I muttered to myself. Sometimes we travel by magic powder to get to special places in the magic world. And, trust me, it will make you dizzy no matter how many times you do it.

Demolishor walked forward and dumped me in a kind of cage with some sort of plastic covering the bars. I shook off the net and stared at the plastic covering on the cage. I smirked as I inhaled and released a large lick of flame. When I stopped the plastic was still there, without any trace of a burn mark. Not even a singe!

"Don't waste your time. That cage is fire-proof," Megatron snickered.

I growled angrily as I flew around the cage and hit the walls, trying to break free as it wiggled around on the table. Megatron grabbed the cage and strapped it down on the table with straps that looked almost like leather. I continued to bang around the cage in hopes that the walls would give in. But I underestimated Transformer technology. It held together as if nothing could break it open.

Back with Grithal and the Autobots:

I ran as fast as I could, looking for my sister. Hot Shot suddenly drove up beside me and opened his door. I jumped in and landed in the drivers seat as safety straps buckled me in and the door closed. I summoned my dragon eyes and looked around at our surroundings when I saw a man wearing a very familiar cape.

"The Huntsmaster! Hot Shot, stop!" I exclaimed as Hot Shot skid to a sudden halt. I morphed fully into a dragon and got out. I stomped over to the hunter and grabbed him roughly and growled, "Where is my sister?"

"Why would I tell a dragon where their own kind was when they should be telling me?" the hunter snapped back.

"Because if you don't I'll have my friend here blast you into another dimension." I said as I pointed to Hot Shot, who transformed into robot mode.

The Huntsmaster looked up at Hot Shot with fear in his eyes. "It was a bunch of giant metal beings that were as tall as him, except different. They just teleported away with the other dragon that you call your sister. I don't know where they went, but that's all I know!" he confessed, pointing at Hot Shot.

I looked at Hot Shot and he looked at me. "The Decepticons!" we both exclaimed. I threw the hunter into the wall gently and got into Hot Shot's passenger seat as he dove off back to the base.

When we arrived at the base I got out before Hot Shot could stop and wound up doing a face-plant on a banana that had somehow wound up on the ground.

"ALRIGHT! WHO PLACED A BANANA PEEL ON THE GROUND!" I shouted in annoyance.

Carlos and Rad were whistling a tune but not looking at me. That was when I remembered my sister. "The Decepticons took my sister!" I exclaimed quickly.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted loud enough that if this was an anime cartoon then both Hot Shot and I would have been knocked away like little paper figures in a hurricane.

"We have to go to their base and get her back!" Sideswipe said, rushing to his quarters to retrieve his gun before Optimus could stop him.

"He really has a liking for your sister, David." Alexis answered when she saw my confused look.

"Ah. Now I see. So, what are we waiting for? LET'S GET MY SISTER AWAY FROM THE DECEPTI-CREEPS!" I shouted while throwing my arms in the air in exasperation.

The others flinched as they stared at me with wide eyes (and optics) and a grim frown. "We'll get her back, but we can't go rushing into battle without a plan!" Optimus tried to reason with me.

My hands balled into fists as I glared at Optimus. "Do you know what can happen if anyone were to have control of me and my sister? Chaos! They would be able to bring down armies!"

Suddenly Optimus' eyes widened as if he remembered something. "Oh no." he whispered gently.

"What is it?" I asked him.

He looked at me sadly. "The prophesy will be fulfilled."

* * *

What does Optimus mean by that? Will they be able to get David's sister back? Why am I asking you these questions when I'm the author? Find out in the next chapter: **Destiny Dragons**!  
(runs off to do something for inspiration and slips on a banana peel and does a face-plant) (raises arm with first finger pointing up to demenstrate an answer or something)BANANAS SHOULD BE BANNED FROM FANFICTION FOR SAFTY REASONS!


	7. Destiny Dragons

Chapter 7 Destiny Dragons

David's POV:

"Prophesy? What are you talking about Optimus?" I asked him.

It was a moment before Optimus replied. "The Prophesy that was written a while after the Great War began. It told of two creatures with abilities like no other animal in existence, fictional and non-fictional, they were stronger than the rest. And the one Transformer that possessed them would be able to fuse them into his body, enhancing his strength twenty times stronger than a Mini-Con can manage. But none of us believed that was true until now. Your special power is causing good luck to occur when you aren't in range of your sister, but your sister causes bad luck to occur when you aren't around."

"Like Yin and Yang!" Alexis exclaimed. "Good and evil, black and white, good luck and bad luck! It all matches!"

"Well, that would explain the white symbol that I have on my forehead and the tops of my hands when I'm in my dragon form," I said.

"White symbol?" came everyone's reply.

"Yeah. Me and my sister have a symbol on the same places. Hers are black, while mine are white. But they're very faint when we're together or we can keep them from appearing at all," I explained.

"So that's how we can tell you two apart?" Rad asked. At my nod he and Carlos smiled. "But," I said. "We'll both make sure to keep them from showing so that you can't pick us out."

They both sulked and pouted. Turning to Optimus I held a look of seriousness. "Now, tell me what we have to do to get my sister back," I said.

"Well, we would have to go to the Decepticon base, but I am sure that it'll be riddled with bad luck since you won't be anywhere near her. We need a way to get in without getting bad luck. Do you have any suggestions?" Optimus said.

I thought for a little while before Swift spoke up for the first time since we went searching for Greth. "The Megas Bizarre!" she said.

"The what?" came everyone's reaction.

"Think of it as a market place full of magic, even moon rocks and special charms. It's the perfect place to go for anything magical you need," I said, remembering my first trip there with my sister, grandpa, and Swift.

"Well, how are we going to get there?" Red Alert asked.

"No problem," Swift said cheerfully. Taking out a small pouch, she shook a small amount into her paw and blew it up to Red Alert, which grew in size to cover the medic in a glowing light green powder. He suddenly began to shrink down to the size of a small action figure that could fit into a pocket.

"Wow!" Rad and the kids exclaimed. Red Alert looked up at everyone and then down at himself and let out a loud yelp of surprise. "What did you do to me you crazy feline!" he shouted in a cute little voice.

"Aw! So cute!" Alexis exclaimed as she picked him up and began cuddling him and gave him a peck on the head. "That is so cute! He sounds like a cute little chibi!"

"Now we need to do the rest of you!" Swift said as she got the bag ready. The Autobots gulped in fear.

One hour later

Alexis, the guys and I were on the train with chibi Transformers in our pockets and Swift in Alexis' lap. "We're almost there guys. You're all going to love it there," I said. "Just try not to freak out at anything, okay?"

They all nodded as the train stopped. They were about to get up when I pushed them back down since I was in-between them all. "Not yet. This isn't our stop," I said.

"But this is the stop," Red Alert said from my pocket that he shared with Hotshot. "For everyone else, yes. For us, no. Look at the driver everyone," I replied.

They did and saw that the driver stood up, leaving his fake lower half to show himself as a purple skinned dwarf-like creature. He tipped his hat in greeting as he pulled a lever, which lifted the cart that we were in high into the air and through an opening in the ceiling. When the doors opened, magical creatures of all kinds walked back and forth in front of the station.

"Here we are! Megas Bizarre!" Swift said. The others were amazed at the wild variety of merchandise that magical creatures were selling or buying.

"How are we going to find the right store?" Rad asked.

"Swift knows her way around the place. She likes to visit Fu from time to time to make a few bets or collect her winnings," I replied as Swift jumped out of Alexis' arms and stood on two legs. "Okay kids, follow me, and you will be fine. Don't talk to anyone unless I give you the okay," she said as she began to walk down the path through the crowd of creatures and we followed closely.

After a few minutes of walking we came upon a small shop that made all kinds of charms and little trinkets. "Hey Swift!" said a small gnome. "It's been a while since you last visited. Where have you been? I've got a lot of new charms and spell totem trinkets in stock."

"Thanks, Steven. But right now do you have any good luck charms that are able to shrink and grow to any size creature? About eight of them?" Swift asked the gnome.

The gnome rubbed his beard and snapped his fingers as he raced into the back of his cart. He came back out with a box that contained eight shining bracelets. "These ought to do just fine for any creature you can imagine! I've been saving these for a special customer, and today is your lucky day!" he said as a smile spread across his face.

"Okay, thanks. Now where did I put those jewels that I carry around?" Swift said as she began to dig around in her fur until she pulled out a purse. Taking out a bag filled with something that sounded like priceless gems she handed it to Steve and took the box from him.

"A pleasure doing business with you!" he said as we left. That guy is always a sucker for candy gems.

Later at the base

After we got back to base and the Autobots were back to their original size, we placed the bracelets around their wrists after widening them. "There, now that we finally have the good luck bracelets, we can now save my sister," I said as my dragon wings sprouted and I flew up to Optimus and landed on his shoulder. "I'm already impervious to her magic, so I should be able to get closer to her, and I can bring an invisibility potion for her as soon as I take one myself."

"But they will be able to detect the heat in your body, so they can find you easily," Scavenger pointed out.

Shaking my head I replied, "I don't think that would be possible. You see, dragons are like reptiles, so that would make them cold-blooded. I am only warm-blooded when I'm in my human form."

Everyone was silent now. The time for talking was over. The Autobots and I walked (I sat on Optimus' shoulders while he walked) off to the warp room. I held the potions in my hands as I morphed into my full dragon form.

"Let's go!" Hot Shot said and they all disappeared through the warp gate.


	8. Scales vs Metal

Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait and sorry if this is a short chapter.

Hot Shot: She's been going back and forth with other stories that she barely had any time to go to this one, plus writer's block.

Me: (glares and kicks him in the shin) They didn't need to know that.

Hot Shot: (hops up and down in pain) Ow ow ow ow!

Me: Just do the disclaimer and I won't kick you for a week if you do something stupid.

Hot Shot: G'reth the Air Dragon does not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. She only owns those you don't recognise. (is seen soaking in warm oil) This is relaxing.

Me: On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Scales vs. Metal**

Flare's POV:

Pacing around in my cage like an impatient tiger waiting for its meal, I watched Thrust through narrowed eyes. He just watched me with a smug look in his optics.

"Better not wear yourself out, because Megatron will want you to be fully rested and up to power for the big event," Thrust said as he leaned back on his chair.

Snarling, I continued to pace around a little faster, making sure to keep some energy in case I needed to defend myself. '_No one can hold a dragon captive long enough without getting injured in the process,_' I thought as I listened to the click-click-clicking of my talons on the metal surface.

There was a sudden crunch of metal underneath Thrust as his chair began to collapse and make him fall to the ground with a loud thud and grunt.

Smiling out of the corner of my muzzle at the situation, I silently thanked my magical powers as I watched him get up painfully. It wasn't the first time that any of the Decepticons had gotten any bad luck. Starscream had gotten hit by a small meteor that came through the roof and was currently in the Medical Bay, Demolishor had four walls fall on top of him plus another small meteor that came through the roof as well, Cyclonus got blasted by Megatron's gun that had somehow fired automatically, Wheeljack slipped on a banana peel that had somehow wound up on the ground (I have no idea why a Transformer would want to eat a human fruit, it just appeared out of nowhere), and Tidalwave slid on a polished floor through five metal walls. I don't think that anyone else is left but Megatron to get bad luck.

BOOOOM!

Correction. NOW I don't think that anyone else is left to get bad luck. Megatron proved that little point as he came in smoking and covered in ash. He looked none too pleased!

"YOU!" he snapped as he pointed a metallic finger at me. "What in the Pit is going on here! My men are getting flattened and blasted without the Autobots causing them! Just what is going on here!"

I sat down on my haunches and stared at him blankly. "What are you talking about?" I asked innocently. "I've been busy pacing around my little room here, thinking about what I should decorate it with! Maybe a nice little bookshelf in one corner, and maybe even a-," I began pointing in random corners of the cage before Megatron roared in anger and pounded the table, causing me to bounce up a little.

"I KNOW YOU ARE DOING SOMETHING TO CAUSE THIS TO US!" he shouted. I looked at his fist and noticed something rubber sticking to his hand. Something that was yellow and had a little bit of orange.

"Nice rubber duckie, Meggie-chan!" I said. "What was his name? Mr. Squeakers?" I burst out laughing at the sight of his face as it began to turn an interesting shade of pick and red.

A sudden explosion rocked the ship and caused the Decepticons to get knocked onto their afts. When Megatron got up, he glared at me as he snapped, "What the slag was that!"

"Hey! Don't look at me!" I growled in defense. "I had nothing to do with that!"

"Megatron!" Demolishor called as he ran into the room. "The Autobots are attacking and they brought the other human shape shifter!"

My eyes widened in horror as I heard the roar of a male dragon. A sibling dragon. My brother dragon. '_David!_' I thought as Megatron smirked evilly.

"Well, it seems that the prophecy will come true after all!" he said in a tone that sent chills down my spine. "Thrust! Guard over the dragon and make sure it doesn't escape. Demolishor, come with me to greet our guests!"

There was a small chorus of "Yes sir!" as the two D-cons left and Squid-head took a position of leaning against the wall.

A loud groaning of metal bending sounded behind him as a section of the wall he was leaning against collapsed, sending him on a one way trip to a painful landing. "_WHAT IS IT WITH THIS PLACE!_" he shouted in anger.

The sudden sound of a leather strap being un-strapped reached my ears. Turning to the source of the noise, I saw the strap being moved around, but no-one was there. "David?" I asked. A small tapping against the glass prison answered me as the lid of the cage opened up. Flapping my wings gently, I got out of the little glass prison and into the air. Something was pressed into my hands gently as my brother nuzzled me.

"An invisibility potion?" I asked as I held up the now visible potion of pink liquid. A snort of agreement sounded next to me as my brother uncorked the potion. Holding it up to eye level, I shrugged as I said, "Well, down the hatch!" And I downed the foul smelling potion in one gulp.

The effects were immediate as I felt my body begin to vanish. Heh, you would think I would be used to it since I had to use it before in order to escape the Huntsmaster. "Let's go," my brother whispered as he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me along.

POV off:

Sideways watched the two dragons fly out of the room, a specially designed lens added to his scanners to see any invisible creature. He smiled under his face plate as he moved silently through the room after the two.

'_Easy pickings for the taking_,' he thought as he kept a good distance away from them, a strange device in hand.

The sounds of battle reached his ears as the dragons paused for a moment in the air. One of them pointed to the left direction and they flew off again, Sideways following close by.

A sudden crash sounded as a form came crashing through the wall to hit against the opposite wall structure. Optimus Prime followed soon after in his Super Robot mode and he tackled Megatron through the wall of the Moon base outside.

Ignoring the two Transformers, Sideways followed the moving dragons of prophecy, who were heading for the warp room.

NOW!

Sideways activated the device in his hands, which caused a bolt of electricity to shoot forward and strike the dragons, their invisibility beginning to lose its effect as they screamed out in pain. Pressing another button on the device, a laser shot towards the two, but instead of frying the two like normal lasers do, it wrapped them in a transparent bubble of energy that hardened to make it near impossible to break out of.

Chuckling in triumph, Sideways walked over to the orb containing the prisoners and held it up to his optics. "Well, well. Look at what I caught. Two powerful dragons that will increase Unicron's power beyond that of any being alive!" he said, clearly enjoying the moment as he watched the two ram into the walls with their goat-like horns if only to bounce backwards.

Hot Shot came in at that moment with Starscream behind him, only for the both of them to stop in shock.

Looking up at the two, Sideways smirked as he became transparent like the virus he is as he said, "Tell Megatron and Optimus that they lose, and that Unicron will be more powerful than ever before!" Then he vanished with the two shape shifters.

* * *

Well, another cliffy attack. (gets attacked by cliff hanger in the form of a ferret) AAAAAAAAA! GET IT OFF! (runs around in circles screaming while robots around me laugh in amusement)

Megatron: (laughing hard) This is the best thing I've seen happen to her!

Me: (growls and grabs ferret tail and throws it at Megs)

Megatron: (runs around screaming as the ferret begins to attack him) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GET THIS BAG OF FUR OFF OF ME!

Me: R & R people, please and thank you! (walks off to get Red Alert to look at bite and claw marks from ferret)


	9. Help Is On The Way

Hey there everyone! I'm sorry if my stories are taking so long, but now that I'm done with High School for the summer, I'll have more free-time to come up with ideas for these stories if writer's block doesn't get me first!

Megatron: (is covered in teeth and claw marks from ferret) You do know that I'm going to get you for what you did to me, right?

Me: Yeah, that's why I've got a barricade and other things necessary to keep me safe from you. (is seen behind said barricade)

Megatron: (rolls optics) You think that is going to stop me? (walks forward)

Me: Did I mention that there are hoards of ferrets and creatures that I made up that will attack as soon as they sense any Decepticon nearby?

Megatron: (optics are wide as he sees said creatures) No. I believe that you left that part out. (runs away screaming as some of the creatures start chasing him)

Me: Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! There are going to be a few familiar characters! ;3

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

Flare's POV:

I watched from my cage in a strange room while my brother was on the other side in his own cage as Sideways leaned against the wall, keeping an eye on us. Cables were attached to our cages and seemed to be draining our energy slowly, making us sluggish and clouding our minds with confused thoughts.

"It's nearly time," Sideways said as he watched our energy travel through the cables. "Soon you'll be able to give Unicron more power than even Primus has."

I growled slowly as I watched my brother slump against the cage, his eyes dropping in exhaustion as his energy left him more quickly than mine. "You're making a mistake," I said softly, pressing my snout against the cage as if trying to transfer some energy to him.

"No one is making any mistake," Sideways said as he appeared in front of my cage. "You two are just fulfilling the destiny that Primus set for you."

My eyes widened as I backed away from Sideways and asked, "What are you talking about? What destiny?"

Sideways leered at me as he said, "Primus had planned on you and your brother to keep the peace in the universe. If something ever happened to either of you, then the order of balance would be thrown off balance, therefore everyone will be doomed to an eternity of chaos and destruction."

I tried to keep away from the former Decepticon, but my cage was too small, so the further I wanted to be away from him, the closer he was.

Sideways them straightened up with an unnatural gleam in his optics as he said, "It's time."

A terrible chill of fear washed over me as I lost consciousness.

/Space: The Autobot spaceship/

Optimus looked out into space as he thought about the twins and everything that had happened to them. '_They've been through so much. Much more than I can imagine_,' he thought. They needed a real family.

Optimus' optics flashed in a blink. Where did that come from? They had a real family back on Earth. Why would they need a real family if they already had one?

"Optimus?" came a small voice next to him. He looked down to see the kids and the Mini-cons standing there with worried eyes. "Are Flare and David going to be alright?"

Optimus smiled softly under his face-plate as he knelt down to be close to their level. "I'm not sure, but we'll try our best to get them back. No matter the cost," he said gently.

"Don't worry," came a new voice as someone stepped out of the hallway. "We will get them back if me and Haley have anything to say about it."

Optimus looked at the young man that stood there with a girl around sixteen years old standing next to him. "Thank you Jake. I'm glad that you came when you did," he said.

Jake just shrugged as he stepped forward. "It's our job to protect other magical creatures," he replied softly.

Optimus nodded in understanding as he looked back up at the window into the vastness of space. '_I hope that we aren't too late_,' he thought slowly.

* * *

/David's POV/

I don't know how long I had been out, I just know that I woke up to find myself with wires attached to my body to keep me from moving. Not that I would be able to move any part of my body anyway. The only thing I could move was my head to look around.

My sister was in the same position as I was in, only there were more wires holding her down. She didn't look too good at all. Her ocean blue scales were now a pale blue, her wings were nearly tattered beyond repair, her goat-like horns had been filed down to stumps as well as her claws, and her tail was as limp as a dead snake. She looked absolutely terrible in that state.

I moved my head to look at myself and saw that I was in the same condition, only my wings were still in one piece and my scales were slightly brighter than my sister's at the moment and my claws still had a point to them. I couldn't see my horns, but I knew that they were filed down as well.

Turning my head back to look at my sister, I nearly screamed out in shock as I saw her condition got worse. Her scales were turning a pale white, making her look more like the skeleton of a dragon rather than the actual dragon herself.

"It's amazing how quickly her energy is fading to give Unicron the power that he needs," I heard Sideways say from somewhere behind me.

"Leave my sister alone!" I growled as I tried to move my body. The wires just tightened around me to keep my body from moving as far as a twitch.

"Don't worry, she'll still be alive," Sideways sneered. "She'll just be in stasis until she has served her purpose as well as you have."

I only growled as I tried harder to escape and get to my sister, my strength being sapped away the more I struggled.

**BOOM!**

"What the-?" Sideways exclaimed as the room started to shake. "Well, well. It seems that the Autobots have come to rescue you two. How touching," Sideways said in a fake touched tone of voice. "Pathetic."

I couldn't move my body anymore now that my strength has been sapped, so all I could do was watch as my sister's condition got worse the more her energy was sapped. '_Hang on, Flare_,' I thought softly. '_The Autobots will help us out. I promise._'

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! (looks at Megs who is still running from the killer ferrets) Please R & R! (walks back into the depths of the barricade and into the partyroom full of Autobots partying like crazy) I'll never get why the Autobots love to party, but who's complainin'?

Hot Shot: Hey G'reth! Wanna play "Pin-the-tail-on-the-Decepticon"?

Me: As long as it's not Soundwave or Starscream that gets pinned, then I'M SO THERE! (runs off to get in line)


End file.
